The Shadowhunter Dialogue
by allonssy
Summary: The Infernal Devices gang receive a device called a 'Macbook', and they communicate with the Mortal Instruments gang! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Will Herondale: TheHerondaleBoy

Tessa Gray: TessaGray

Jem Carstairs: CarstairsJem

Gabriel Lightwood: GabLight

Gideon Lightwood: GidWood

Sophie Collins: SophCollins

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed in**

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ What is this... How do you use this? Hello?

**TessaGray has signed in**

_TessaGray: _Hello, Will.

_TheHerondaleBoy: _Damn! My cover has been blown! How were you able to get on this...social network? that boy said he would only give this future device to me. Vey intriguing. I must look into it.

_TessaGray:_ You see, Will, you are not the only person who received this... device. I have as well. And this social network is called Yahoo Messenger. Can't you read? Its right there!

**CarstairsJem has signed in**

_CarstairsJem:_ Hello Will and Tessa. Jem here. Took the liberties of starting my own. You're not the only one Henry told about this, you know.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ But…but… how did you get a future device too? I was promised I'd be the only one. Henry said he wouldn't tell anybody about my new hobby because I could have something for myself and myself only. "HENRY! Where are you?" One moment, Jem and Tessa. I need to go yell at someone.

_TessaGray: _So, I see I'm not the only one who has been given this device. What do you call it? A Macbook?

_CarstairsJem:_ Yes. It is interesting, actually. Very.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ I'm back. Missed me? *smiles cockily*

_TessaGray: _No. *rolls eyes*

**GabLight has signed in**

_GabLight:_ Oh! How did everyone get here, exactly?

_CarstairsJem:_ Apparently Henry gave you a device?

_GabLight:_ er... yes, he told me not to tell anyone.

_TheHerondaleBoy: _That intolerable-

_TessaGray:_ shut it! *glares at Will*

**GidWood signed in**

_CarstairsJem:_ Oh, so now everyone has one!

_GidWood: _what...? I don't understand... Why is everyone here?

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ believe me, we've all been asking the same questions ourselves. I do not know what that infuriating man is up to.

**SophCollins has signed in**

_SophCollins:_ M-master Will? Everyone?

_TessaGray: _Sophie! Glad to see you here. I was getting worried that I would be stuck with this annoying person, Will. You saved me.

_TheHerondaleBoy: _That hurt. Pouts*

_SophCollins: _It was my pleasure. Sorry, Master Will...*smiles shyly*

_GidWood:_ tessa, sophie, its time for training. Meet me in the training room in 15 minutes.

GidWood has signed out

_TessaGray:_ very well. Goodbye, everyone. I shall... "sign out".

_SophCollins: _same here.

TessaGray and sophcollins has signed out

_GabLight:_ Who wants to watch?

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ me!

_CarstairsJem: _me too.

_GabLight:_ Oh. So I guess everyone will be "signing out". Meet us at the training room in 15 minutes alright?

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ Copy, sir.

_CarstairsJem:_ Alright.

TheHerondaleBoy has signed out

CarstairsJem has signed out

GabLight has signed out

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R :) -Ashleigh


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To HollysAlterEgo who asked why Jessamine isn't there, she comes in in this chapter! :) **

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed in**

**TessaGray has signed in**

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ Hey Tess. You did pretty good in training.

_TessaGray: _Don't call me Tess. And yes, there was definitely some improvement with my knife throwing. I hit the target 6 times.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ I'm better than you, though. I've hit the target a million times.

_TessaGray:_ Oh really, Mr Herondale? I think you've exaggerated it too much.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ Are you questioning my strength? Are you saying you're better than me?

_TessaGray:_ No. I-

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ I've had much much more Shadowhunter training than you.

_TessaGray:_ I... Fine. You're better than me. You've saved my life before anyways.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ Oh wow. Tessa Gray is actually admitting that I'm better than her! This is not something that you hear everyday.

_TessaGray:_ SHUT UP.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ *laughs*

_TessaGray:_ You may be better than me now, but maybe in the future I'll be better than you.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ We'll see about that. Although I highly doubt it.

_TessaGray:_ Goodbye, Will. I'm off to the library.

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ Hey! We're not yet done talking! Don't you dare sign out!

**TessaGray has signed out.**

_TheHerondaleBoy:_ No!

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed out.**

* * *

**A/N: Tessa signed out with a smile on her face, and Will with frustration :) btw, Jessamine Lovelace comes in now! **

**JessLovelace = Jessamine Lovelace**

* * *

**JessLovelace has signed in.**

**CarstairsJem has signed in.**

CarstairsJem: Jessamine? What are you doing here? I thought you went out?

_JessLovelace:_ Jem, you can bring this device around and use it. Unless there's internet.

_CarstairsJem:_ Oh. What's "internet"?

_JessLovelace:_ Er, how do I explain this... Internet is a network that allows you to use Yahoo Messenger.

_CarstairsJem: _…..all of this futuristic things are so complicated.

_JessLovelace:_ Believe me, you'll get used to it.

_CarstairsJem: _Wait. Jessamine, how did you know all of this?

_JessLovelace:_ Umm... I researched.

_CarstairsJem:_ Using books? *raises eyebrows*

_JessLovelace:_ Yes. I mean... no. I researched using the internet.

_CarstairsJem:_ You researched about the internet using the internet?

_JessLovelace:_ Yeah. Oh, I just remembered I have to go. I have to meet my friend. Bye!

**JessLovelace signed out.**

_CarstairsJem:_ What was that?

**CarstairsJem has signed out.**

**A/N:** What's up with Jessamine? How does she know so much? And who is her mysterious friend? We'll find out, soon enough. Stay tuned! **R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We've got special guests from the 21st century! Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland and Simon Lewis! *claps*

Alec = alec.l

Jace = jace.w

Simon = vampdude21

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed in.**

**CarstairsJem has signed in.**

**Simonlewis has signed in.**

**GidWood has signed in.**

**GabLight has signed in.**

**jace.w has signed in.**

**alec.l has signed in.**

**vampdude21 has signed in.**

TheHerondaleBoy: Wait. Who are you guys?

Jace.w: I should be asking you the same thing. Alec? You're online too?

Vampdude21: Oh, hi Jace. Who are you, TheHerondaleBoy? Also GidWood and GabLight?

GidWood: Woah. I'm Gideon Lightwood.

GabLight: And I'm Gabriel Lightwood. Gideon is my older brother.

TheHerondaleBoy: And I'm Will Herondale, a Shadowhunter. Yes. I am THE Will Herondale.

CarstairsJem: *shoots Will a disapproving glare Will. Excuse him. I'm Jem Carstairs, his parabatai.

Jace.w: THE Will Herondale? Who the hell are you? *snorts

TheHerondaleBoy: EXCUSE ME?

alec.l: Jace! I apologize for him. He's Jace Wayland and I'm Alec Lightwood, his parabatai.

CarstairsJem: And who are you, vampdude21? You haven't chatted.

Vampdude21: I'm Simon Lewis and I'm a vampire.

TheHerondaleBoy: WHAT?

Alec.l: He's a special vampire. He doesn't burn in the sun.

CarstairsJem: Interesting.

GidWood: Tell me more.

Vampdude21: Please. Its a long story. I'll save it for another time.

TheHerondaleBoy: Fine. Wait, why haven't I heard of you before? And you're all Shadowhunters. Except for Simon.

CarstairsJem: Will, they're obviously from another century.

Jace.w: What's the year over there? Here, its 2012.

GabLight: Its 1878.

Vampdude21: Wow. Thats a long time back. How did you get one of these devices?

GabLight: Long story.

Alec.l: Fine. Anyways, Will, your last name is Herondale. You don't happen to be Jace's ancestor, are you?

Jace.w: This dimwit is my ancestor? What the hell?

TheHerondaleBoy: This twat is my descendant? What on earth? Does that mean I'm gonna have kids?

Vampdude21: We may never know.

CarstairsJem: It could either be Will or Cecily.

Vampdude21: Oh hey, guys. I have a date with Izzy. She's gonna kill me. Nice meeting you, Will, Jem, Gabriel and Gideon. Bye.

**Vampdude21 has signed out.**

All: Bye, Simon.

Jace.w: Hey, Will. Do you have a girlfriend? You never know, maybe she's gonna be your future wife.

GabLight: Yeah, Tessa Gray.

TheHerondaleBoy: GABRIEL! We are not together...

Gidwood: Yet.

TheHerondaleBoy: Gideon.

Jace.w: She hot?

TheHerondaleBoy: SHUT IT.

CarstairsJem: SHUT IT.

Alec.l: Ooooh, looks like you've got competition on who's the most possessive of their girlfriend, Jace.

Jace.w: SHUT UP, ALEC. What about your sparkly boyfriend? Aren't you possessive of him?

Alec.l: JACE!

GabLight: Calm down, everyone.

GidWood: Silence in the court.

TheHerondaleBoy: THIS ISN'T A COURT, GIDEON. And Alec, you're gay?

Alec.l: ….I hate you, Jace...Yeah I'm gay.

Jace.w: Criticize him and I'll kick your ass.

CarstairsJem: We aren't criticizing him.

TheHerondaleBoy: "sparkly boyfriend"? Who is it, Alec?

Alec.l: Magnus Bane.

TheHerondaleBoy: MAGNUS BANE? *chokes on tea

Jace.w: I'm not surprised you know him. He's immortal.

CarstairsJem: I didn't know Magnus was gay!

Alec.l: He's bisexual.

TheHerondaleBoy: Alec's right. He is bisexual. And I think he finds me rather attractive.

Alec.l: HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND, ALRIGHT?

TheHerondaleBoy: Relax. I'm not gay. I mean, hey, everyone finds me attractive, right? Except for the straight boys, of course.

Jace.w: You stole my line. EVERYONE finds me attractive except for the straight boys. Even Alec finds me attractive. Right Alec?

Alec.l: …...

TheHerondaleBoy: You're starting to get on my nerves, Jace Wayland/Herondale/Lightwood/whatever your last name is.

Jace.w: You're also pissing me off, Herondale.

CarstairsJem: Hey. Stop now.

GabLight: This is immature.

GidWood: A fight over who is more attractive? Really, guys. Really.

Alec.l: Just shut your mouth, Jace.

Jace: OH GOD, I have to train with Clary! She's gonna kill me! I'm 15 minutes late!

Alec.l: Good luck with her.

Jace.w has signed out.

TheHerondaleBoy: Thank god that infuriating idiot is out of here. Goodbye everyone, nice meeting you, I think I'll have some lunch. Its 2pm already. Nice meeting you.

TheHerondaleBoy has signed out.

Alec.l: But its 9pm! Oh wait. Where are you?

CarstairsJem: We're in London.

Alec.l: Oh, that explains that. Anyways, I also have to go. Dinner time. Nice meeting all of you.

GabLight: I shall take my leave as well. Goodbye.

GidWood: Ditto. Bye, everyone.

CarstairsJem: Same here. Goodbye, Alec.

**Gablight has signed out.**

**Gidwood has signed out.**

**CarstairsJem has signed out.**

**Alec.l has signed out.**

**A/N**: So? Like it? **R&R**! :) xx -Ashleigh


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: And, we have another guest from the 21st century! Isabelle Lightwood *claps * And, requested by anon, I'll make a chapter containing a conversation between Jace and Will in chapter 6.

Isabelle = izzygurl

**JessLovelace has signed in.**

**izzygurl has signed in.**

izzygurl: Oh hey Jess! Glad to see you online.

JessLovelace: Same feelings.

Izzygurl: So. How's Jem?

JessLovelace: He's amazing, as usual. But we're still not yet together. How about you and Simon?

Izzygurl: *giggles We're fine.

JessLovelace: Izzy, Jem is getting suspicious. I told him about the internet, and he asked how I knew about all these complicated things. I just told him I researched about it. Should I tell him about you?

Izzygurl: No! We should be secret best friends. And besides, I'm from another century. He'll probably be freaked out.

JessLovelace: Okay, Izzy. If you want it that way.

JessLovelace: Listen, how do you think I can get Jem to like me? I want him to like me back...

Izzygurl: Play hard to get.

JessLovelace: What?

Izzygurl: Make him jealous.

JessLovelace: And how exactly will I do that?

Izzygurl: Pretend to like another guy! Duh.

JessLovelace: And who will I pretend-like?

Izzygurl: Who are the boys in your institute?

JessLovelace: Jem, Will, and Henry. But definitely NOT Henry. He's tooooooo old! YUCK!

Izzygurl: Who's Will?

JessLovelace: Jem's _parabatai._ Arrogant ass.

Izzygurl: Is he attractive?

JessLovelace: Yeah, but he's not my type. He's too arrogant.

Izzygurl: PERFECT! Pretend to be all over him.

JessLovelace: But how about Tessa?

Izzygurl: Tessa? Is that his girlfriend?

JessLovelace: They're not together, but I see the way they look at each other.

Izzygurl: They're not together? Go for it then!

JessLovelace: But I don't want to hurt her feelings! Will doesn't even like me anyways.

Izzygurl: If you don't wanna do it, fine. Don't. You can try confessing your love to Jem. Thats the only advice I'm giving you.

JessLovelace: Is there _any _other way?

Izzygurl: Either that or find another guy. You're on your own, gurl. Good luck.

**Izzygurl has signed out.**

**JessLovelace has signed out.**

* * *

**A/N:** R&R please! It would mean a lot. -Ashleigh


	5. Chapter 5

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed in.**

**TessaGray has signed in.**

TheHerondaleBoy: Hey Tess. Want to go book shopping with me?

Tessagray: No.

Theherondaleboy: I know you want to.

TessaGray: I said no.

theherondaleboy: Dear Tessa, I will see you in 3 minutes, darling.

Tessagray: But I already said I don't want to. Just leave me alone.

TheHerondaleBoy: You are coming book shopping with me. Away we go!

TessaGray:I don't wish to go book shopping with you, William!

TheHerondaleBoy: Goodbye, Tess! I'm off to your room to pick you up.

TessaGray: HEY! I said I don't wish to go book shopping with you! WILLIAM HERONDALE!

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed out.**

TessaGray: WILL!

**TessaGray has signed out.**

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think, **R&R**! I'll be writing chapter 6 tomorrow! :) -Ashleigh


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **As requested, here is the chapter featuring Will and Jace! And we have a new guest as well: Clary Fray!

Claryfray = Clary Fray

* * *

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed in.**

**Claryfray has signed in.**

TheHerondaleBoy: Ah. A new guest from another century. Hello, I am Will Herondale. _The shadowhunter _Will Herondale.

Claryfray: _The _Will Herondale? Excuse me, I don't even know who you are.

TheHerondaleBoy: And you must be Clary Fray.

Claryfray: I never told you my name.

TheHerondaleBoy: Your username.

Claryfray: Oh. Yeah, I'm Clary Fray.

TheHerondaleBoy: I suppose you haven't heard of me?

Claryfray: No, I haven't. Wait, what? I'm 'from another century'?

TheHerondaleBoy: Of course, over here, it is 1878. I suppose it is 2012 over there.

Claryfray: How did you know its 2012 here? And how are you chatting with me? There are no electric devices during 1878.

TheHerondaleBoy: That, my dear Clary, is a long story. I know it's 2012 because I have chatted with your boyfriend Jonathan Christopher and your friends Alec and Simon.

Claryfray: You've met Jace?

TheHerondaleBoy: Yes, although I prefer to call him Jonathan Christopher to piss him off. He is an annoying asshat.

Claryfray: Yeah, he is. And so are you.

TheHerondaleBoy: Excuse me?

Claryfray: You're also an annoying asshat. Actually, you're an annoying _arrogant _asshat. Both of you are. Are you two related?

TheHerondaleBoy: I happen to be his ancestor. And, that comment hurt me a lot.

Claryfray: Oh, please.

TheHerondaleBoy: Whatever. Can you give me any information about Jonathan?

Claryfray: Why? *narrows eyes*

TheHerondaleBoy: So I can blackmail him.

Claryfray: When he was 8 years old he joined the mafia. They kicked him out because he was too badass.

TheHerondaleBoy: Oh, really? I'm not surprised. He seemed like the mafia type.

Claryfray: LOL, that was made up. I'm not giving anything about Jace that you can use for blackmail.

TheHerondaleBoy: Very protective of your boyfriend, eh?

Claryfray: That's what girlfriends are for. I bet _you_ don't have someone to protect you, hahaha!

TheHerondaleBoy: NONSENSE! I have Jem! I know he will protect me. And I would do the same. He is my _parabatai _anyways.

Claryfray: I meant a _girl! _OMG, are you gay?

TheHerondaleBoy: HOW DARE YOU! I am not gay! And I have Tessa! I think she would protect me.

Claryfray: Tessa? She your girlfriend?

TheHerondaleBoy: I'm working on it.

Claryfray: It must be hard.

TheHerondaleBoy: No, it is not! I am almost there.

Claryfray: Oh? How many times have you kissed? *raises eyebrows*

TheHerondaleBoy: 2 times.

Claryfray: Not bad.

TheHerondaleBoy: I told you so. Girls _always _fall for me.

Claryfray: Not me.

TheHerondaleBoy: That's because you haven't seen how I look like. And you have an escort.

Claryfray: _Escort_? That's what people call boyfriends during the 1870s? HAHAHAHA!

TheHerondaleBoy: It's not that funny.

Claryfray: *giggles*

TheHerondaleBoy: Seriously.

Claryfray: *laughs loudly*

TheHerondaleBoy: If you don't stop, I'm signing out.

Claryfray: Good! Then I don't have to talk to you! Good luck with Jace! *laughs*

TheHerondaleBoy: Goodbye, Clary Fray. It wasn't that nice talking to you.

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed out.**

**Claryfray has signed out.**

* * *

_~An hour after Clary and Will's conversation~_

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed in**

**Jace.w has signed in**

TheHerondaleBoy: Ah, Jonathan Christopher.

Jace.w: Don't call me that, William.

TheHerondaleBoy: So, I had a little chat with your girlfriend.

Jace.w: CLARY?

TheHerondaleBoy: Yes, feisty little girl isn't she, Clary?

Jace.w: DON'T TALK TO HER AGAIN, OR ELSE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS. HANDS OFF.

TheHerondaleBoy: Oh Jonathan Christopher, I haven't even met her yet. I merely chatted with her online. And Jonathan, how are you going to kick my ass if you are from another century and continent?

Jace.w: I'll find a way. Just don't talk to her again.

TheHerondaleBoy: Jonathan, you haven't even asked what me and Clary talked about.

Jace.w: What did you talk about then?

TheHerondaleBoy: I casually asked her information about you so I could use it for blackmail.

Jace.w: You good-for-nothing jerk. Clary wouldn't give.

TheHerondaleBoy: You are wrong. She gave me some information.

Jace.w: What?

TheHerondaleBoy: When you were 8 years old, you joined the mafia. They kicked you out because you were too badass.

Jace.w: Wait... that never happened!

TheHerondaleBoy: *laughs evilly* I tricked you!

Jace.w: *scowls* That wasn't even funny. Want me to go chat with Tessa?

TheHerondaleBoy: Don't you dare. *glares*

Jace.w: See? Now you know how I feel, William. We're even now.

TheHerondaleBoy: Whatever.

Jace.w: Fine. Truce?

TheHerondaleBoy: As much as I hate to say this, but... truce. FOR NOW. My work here is done. I must go.

Jace.w: Your work here? What were you supposed to do.

TheHerondaleBoy: Piss you off.

Jace.w: *smiles* You achieved your goal, alright.

TheHerondaleBoy: Goodbye, Jonathan Christopher. Asshat.

Jace.w: WILLIAM HERONDALE!

**TheHerondaleBoy has signed out.**

**Jace.w has signed out.**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like it, guys! Who do you want to talk together in the next chapter? And do you want Jace and Will to be friends, or not? Just say so in your review! Stay tuned. **R&R please!** :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, I read some of your reviews, and 2 of you requested Clary and Tessa. Here it is! :)

**TessaGray has signed in.**

**Claryfray has signed in.**

TessaGray: Ah, may I ask, who are you?

Claryfray: I'm Clary Fray. TessaGray... You must be Tessa. Will told me about you.

TessaGray: You've chatted with Will? What did he say about me?

Claryfray: Relax! He said you were a friend.

TessaGray: A friend?

Claryfray: Yeah. Just _friends_.

TessaGray: Oh, okay...

Claryfray: Why do you sound disappointed? Do you like him?

TessaGray: N-no!

Claryfray: What's with the stuttering?

TessaGray: I don't like him...

Claryfray: Oh please, Tessa. Just admit it! You like him, don't you?

TessaGray: Fine! I do! Its just that... I don't think he would ever like me.

Claryfray: And what makes you say that?

TessaGray: I'm so... plain and simple. And I read a lot of books.

Claryfray: You read a lot of books? I don't see that as a problem. I read books. Like the Codex. Does Will read books too?

TessaGray: Yes. In fact, he always quotes poems and lines from his favorite books.

Claryfray: See! You two were made for each other!

TessaGray: Not really...

Claryfray: Simple is beautiful.

TessaGray: I do not really see it that way.

Claryfray: Well, now do you think Will likes you back?

TessaGray: I am still not convinced, as much as it hurts. And we always argue.

Claryfray: Like an old married couple, eh? *giggles*

TessaGray: Oh, please stop, Clary... *blushes*

Claryfray: "The more you hate, the more you love", they say.

TessaGray: That is nonsense. I do not believe it.

Claryfray: But you like him! And you hate him too, right?

TessaGray: Yes. He is so full of himself.

Claryfray: And so is my boyfriend Jace.

TessaGray: Jace?

Claryfray: Yep. Jace is Will's descendant. I'm not surprised actually, they are very alike. Both very arrogant and annoying. Will told me they keep on bickering. He even asked me for information about Jace that he can use for blackmailing!

TessaGray: *gasps* Will! I am going to talk to him later...

Claryfray: Now we should get them to stop fighting. They are relatives, they aren't supposed to fight. With the exception of Izzy and Alec, though.

TessaGray: Who are Izzy and Alec? What peculiar names.

Claryfray: They are my friends. And you think they are peculiar because they are names from another century.

TessaGray: I see.

Claryfray: So, maybe we can convince our boyfriends to stop fighting?

TessaGray: B-boyfriends? Me and Will aren't together yet!

Claryfray: Then go get together! Confess your love for him! I'm sure he likes you too.

TessaGray: That is easier said than done, but fine. I shall try. How am I going to say that?

Claryfray: Just say, "Will, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time... I like you." And let the conversation go on by itself.

TessaGray: Okay. I hope things will go well. *bits lip nervously*

Claryfray: Anyway, don't forget to convince him! If you fail, well... too bad. We just have to leave those two rascals bickering forever.

TessaGray: Aha, Clary. It was nice meeting you, and I hope to chat with you soon. I have to go to my Shadowhunter training. I'll tell you all about what happened as soon as I confess to Will.

Claryfray: It was nice meeting you, too, Tessa! I'll chat with you next time! Oh, and good luck.

**TessaGray has signed out.**

**Claryfray has signed out.**

**A/N: **So, what's your opinion? Just leave so in your review! Again, you can always request for who you want in the next chapter. **R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Since I'm in a good mood today and there's nothing to do at home, I'll be writing 2-3 chapters today! Woo :) As requested, here is Tessa and Jace.

* * *

_~This takes place 3 hours after Clary and Tessa's conversation, after Tessa's training~_

**TessaGray has signed in.**

**Jace.w has signed in.**

TessaGray: Hello, I'm Tessa Gray. You must be Jace Wayland? Clary's boyfriend?

Jace.w: Well, actually its Jace Wayland/Herondale/Lightwood. Yea, I'm Clary's boyfriend.

TessaGray: Why do you have so many names?

Jace.w: Long story, its too long to type.

TessaGray: Okay.

Jace.w: So, you must be Tessa, eh? Will's Tessa?

TessaGray: Er, we're not yet together.

Jace.w: But Clary said you were.

TessaGray: What?

Jace.w: Yeah, she told me awhile ago.

TessaGray: Oh no! I was concentrating on my training too much that I forgot to confess!

Jace.w: Confess? Confess what?

TessaGray: Oh no, I've said too much... I'm so sorry, Jace, I have to go. I have something important to do!

Jace.w: Hey! You still didn't tell me what you were gonna confess! You owe me an explanation!

TessaGray: Oh, just ask Clary! *sighs exasperatedly* I'm really sorry, Jace, I _really really_ have to go! Its urgent!

**TessaGray signed out.**

**Jace.w has signed out.**

* * *

**A/N:** Its super short, I'm sorry! Don't worry, I'll update very soon. I'm making the next chapter as Tessa confessing her love to Will, but it won't be in this format. It would be just like a normal fanfic. Remember, requests for the next chapter are always welcome. **R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry guys! I thought I'd be able to update it quickly, but my mom wanted us to go out to the mall... Here is the much awaited Tessa-confessing-to-Will chapter! (Which is_ not_ in a dialogue format)

Tessa walked briskly to the library, since that was the place where Will was most likely to be. She could already see him in her mind, reading a book.

She carefully opened the library door.

As expected, Will was there. He was sitting down on the couch, his eyes glued to the book he was reading.

"Will?" Tessa said softly.

He looked up in surprise. "Tessa? What are you doing here?"

"I can go here anytime, you know."

"Yes, I know that, but _why_ are you here? You're supposed to rest after training, you know. Are you here to read a book?"

That part about resting after training was true, and Tessa's body was slightly sore. But this was important.

"I'm not tired," she lied. "But I came here to tell you something." That part was true.

She waited for his response.

"Well, go on! Say it." He said, slightly impatient.

"Um... I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time..." She started.

"Go on."

"And I don't know what your response will be, and I hope its a good one. I..." She said nervously.

"Just spit it out, Tessa!"

"Will! You're making me _not_ want to say it!" She said furiously.

"Fine, fine. Sorry." He looked away.

_Sometimes I hate that he's so impatient, _Tessa thought whilst rolling her eyes.

"I... fancy you." She said, embarrassed.

Will was overjoyed.

"Oh! That's great, because I fancy you too! Lets go live happily ever after!" He said, relieved.

"Will, I'm serious."

"Me too! Extremely serious." He closed his book, went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oof!" He was hugging her too tightly, but she still liked it.

She was relieved. He actually liked her back. He actually liked her back!

Suddenly, Will kissed her.

It seemed to sink in her mind, because she smiled and sighed as she kissed him back.

She loved being with Will; Even though they bicker a lot. It was great being with someone who enjoys the same things as she does. Just _being _with Will made her heart race. But he didn't know that, because she thought he would _never _like her back.

Those two kisses that they've had before? They were the best kisses of her life.

Clary was right; They were really made for each other.

It was a _"happily ever after"_ indeed.

**A/N: **How was it? Opinions and requests in your reviews, please! **R&R!**


End file.
